worldsofanekobatafandomcom-20200213-history
Mikayla
Quick Facts *Full Name: Mikayla Ariel Thompson *Nicknames: Miki *Gender: Female *Race: Human *Age: 13-14 *Hair: Light pink and dark pink *Eyes: Hazel *Genre: Circus *Song: Family Mikayla never knew her real father and her mother married a real scumbag when Miki was six. Miki ran away when she was ten. Appearance Mikayla is a petite young teenager with a slim and flexible build. She has hazel eyes and her hair was originally long and brown. Recently she cut her hair to her shoulders and bleached it. When she was done, Miki had light pink hair on top with darker pink on the sides. Bio It was late march the year Mikayla was born. Her mother had just graduated from college and worked in a diner, not exactly prepared for a child. With parents who were unwilling to help, Miki's mother was on her own to raise her. Despite slim times, Miki remembers good times in her early life. That was until shortly after her sixth birthday, when her mother married a guy that Miki had never met. Her step-father quickly proved to be a lazy, cruel man...especially where Miki was concerned. Yet, he never did anything while Miki's mother was around and so Miki wasn't believed. Things started to get worse when her mother took a shift as a bartender in addition to her job at the diner. Thankfully, Miki realized she had a way of understanding animals. Not that they spoke to her or anything, more like she knew what they were feeling. Animals had a way of finding the young child, and suddenly Mikayla had something to brighten her day. She even took in a little dog and hid it in her room, which was where she preferred to spend her days anyway. One day she snuck out to go to the circus with the dog. Loosing track of time it was pretty late when she got back home and her step father was waiting for her. When the man tried beating her, the dog was quick to come to her defense. Unfortunately, Miki's step-father threw the small animal against the wall and took out his anger on the poor dog. Miki was helpless to stop him, frozen by the pain the dog was in. Finally, her step-father went back in the house leaving the eight-year-old alone with her dying friend. It was about then that the ringmaster came for her, to kidnap her and make her a part of the cirque. She wasn't as scared as she probably should've been. Mikayla was rushed away, ushered into circus life, and glad to leave her past life behind. As time passed, her bruised began to fade and she adjusted to life in the cirque and the crazy and wonderful members who became her brothers and sisters. The people were great and all, but it was the animals that Miki loved the most. She even volunteered to take care of the organgrinder's monkey when the man left the animal behind. While too young to be an apprentice, she did chores involving the horses since they wouldn't try to eat her. Personality When Mikayla was first brought to the cirque, she was quiet and wihdrawn and to be honest pretty fearful of many of the other members. Though she trusted the ringmaster, viewing him as the one who rescued her and probably saved her life. In her eyes, he can do no wrong. If she only knew... Overtime, she started opening up and her true personality started to shine through. This was particularly so around the animals and she loved helping take care of them. Miki is absolutely fearless around animals, even the man-eaters. However, her favorites turned out to be the horses. She was cheerful and talkative, spending hours talking to the animals as she did her chores. Gradually that trust was extended to the more human members, first the animal trainers and then the rest. She can still be pretty nervous around large groups of people, but when it comes to having fun Miki is usually right around the corner. Miki is most at ease around kids and enjoys doing whatever she can do make them smile.